


For When the Cold Settles In

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Hypothermia, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For when a happy memory becomes a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For When the Cold Settles In

Sometimes, all it takes is a single instant for a situation to go from one end of the spectrum to another. Meg felt her body start to shiver a bit more violently from the cold snow that surrounded herself and her boyfriend, Gavin. He wrapped an arm around her in attempt to keep her warm.

 

“Don’t worry love. Someone will find us soon.” he murmured into her ear. Meg just nodded and curled closer to Gavin.

 

The day been a great start. The two woke up from a long flight up to Canada for a winter vacation - skiing, dog-sledding, the whole bit. Since they had both been skiing before, they decided to take a mountain trail rather than go to a resort. They arrived at the top and latched on their ski’s as the guide waved and went to meet them at the bottom with his snowmobile. Gavin and Meg high fived before pushing off, giving off loud laughter as they went.

 

Loud enough to trigger a catastrophic event.

 

The two raced down the mountainside, crossing paths with each other and just having a grand old time. It was Gavin that felt it first, taking a glance behind him.

 

“Oh no.” he muttered to himself before turning back to Meg.

 

“Meg! We need to get out of here! And fast!” Gavin shouted to her, feeling the ground rumble even more beneath his skis. Meg looked back at Gavin and screamed. Chasing both of them was a massive wall of white, the snow falling at such a speed that they were slowly losing ground between them and it.

 

The two looked ahead for anywhere they could hide out in, a cave or something. But nothing was to be found.

 

“Gavin!” Meg cried out, her heart thundering in her chest and tears starting to fall from her eyes. Just as she turned her head to look at him once more, the feeling of her feet leaving the ground encompassed her. She let out another scream as she started to fall, Gavin’s voice joining her own.

 

And that’s where she is now. Cold and curled up against Gavin, both shivering and trying to keep warm as a thick layer of snow covered their only way out as well as the majority of the light. They had both sent out texts to the others that were at the resort with them, waiting for a reply or someone to rescue them.

 

Gavin looked at Meg, and his face softened as he took in her slightly blue lips and her shivering. He shuffled around a bit before taking off his jacket.

 

“Gavin no. I’m fine. Put it back on or you’ll get cold.” Meg scolded him, dodging his attempts to put the jacket around her shoulders.

 

“I don’t care love. I need to see you being ok, ok?” Gavin murmured. Meg glared back at him.

 

“You’re going to die at this rate Gav.” she muttered. Gavin just shrugged and rubbed his arms, shuffling closer to his girlfriend. Meg in turn kissed the top of his head.

 

Gavin stops shivering.

 

“I could really go for some food ‘bout now, ye?” he stated, his speech a bit slurred. Meg looked over at Gavin in worry. He seemed a bit tired as well. “Do you think snow floats on water?” he asked.

 

“What?” Meg replied.

 

“Y’a know. Sno’. White….flu’f stuff. S’float on wat’r?” he tried again, his speech becoming even more slurred.

 

Meg started to panic. She grabbed her phone again and sent more texts out, more urgent this time.

 

“Come on Gavin. Stay with me.” she hollered at him, waking him up as he dozed off a bit. She noticed how shallow his breathing was getting and quickly shed his coat and put it back on him. “Please Gavin.” she begged, her voice cracking up a bit.

 

Meg snapped her head up as she heard dogs barking and started to scream. “Help! Help! We’re stuck down here and my boyfriend isn’t doing good. Please!”

 

She rushed back to Gavin as the sounds of someone digging met her ears.

 

“Come on Gav. They’re here. Please stay with me.” Meg cried, tears falling from her eyes. Gavin slowly opened up an eye and looked up at Meg.

 

“Meg?” he murmured. Meg nodded in acknowledgement. “Yer bea’tiful.” he smiled at her. Meg smiled back through her tears as light poured in on them. Both looked up at the source and saw a dog with its tongue out with a man standing behind him.

 

“We’re safe now Gavin.”

 

 


End file.
